A World Brought To Bear
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: *Send message to User Black Goat: Kadath has fallen, I repeat, Kadath has fallen.*
1. Arrival

***BZHRTKT***

 **ENTER LOGIN IDENTIFICATION***

The tapping of fingernails on a keyboard sounded through the small room.

 **PROCESSING***

 **LOGIN SUCCESSFUL***

 **LOGIN ID: BLACK GOAT***

 ***PLAYING AUDIO FILE***

"...is lost. I repeat, Kadath is lost. Whoever's listening to this, I must warn you to stay away. Enemy forces now occupy... ...All hope is lost. The Crawling Chaos has vanished, and we can't find any trace... ...All forces move to... ...veral organisms captured by the Black Pharaoh have been released, and are intent on destroying the Dreamlands. Others have led a mass exodus... ...Remnant, Earthland, Azeroth... ...ack! We are under attack! We need-"

Black claws tapped the desk the ancient computer rested on.

"What is your plan, uncle? Is this a test for your followers? Or is this a true war?"

Quiet was the forest of Forever Fall. Quiet as the grave.

But where's the fun in a quiet forest?

And the quiet of the forest was lost as time and space was ripped to shreds by magic unlike anything this Remnant had ever seen.

Several figures stepped from the dimensional rift. A Frenchman wearing a black suit, hat, and a red tie. A white-haired Japanese boy wearing a black robe, under a white haori. A Korean girl wearing a pink jumpsuit covered in advertisements. An American wearing a black suit underneath a long black overcoat. A Dark Elf wearing an outfit so bright, it practically shone, a massive hat with a giant multi-colored feather, and an eyepatch. A demoness, clad in black, with glowing red eyes. And a man wearing a grey overcoat.

They watched the distortion close, breathing heavily. The Korean and the American collapsed, breathing heavily.

"So, we're safe?" Asked the Dark Elf.

"Presumably." Said Grey Overcoat, the least winded of the group. "But I have no idea where we are. Any thoughts?"

"There's a considerable amount of reiatsu in the air." Said White Hair, looking around. "I wouldn't be surprised to come across Hollows here."

"You mean those crazy things with the hole in the middle of their chests?" Asked the American. "I don't want to come across any that were as powerful as the one that looked like a bat."

"The Fourth Espada is particulary strong. It would be a near miracle for something like that to exist without interference from an outside force." Responded White Hair.

"What does Espada mean?" Asked Demoness. "And what does him being the fourth have to do with anything?"

"I'd assume it means he's the fourth strongest." Said the Frenchman. "And even then, I'm pretty sure I, at least, could've taken him."

"You?" Asked the Demoness, turning toward him, and raising an eyebrow. "You could take the dark manifestation of a human's soul?"

"I killed a vampire using a soul-annihilating curse stolen from the Catholic Church, and renamed a 'treasure'. Yes, I think I can kill a demon."

"Who are you?" Asked Grey Overcoat. "As a matter of fact, who are the rest of you?"

"That does sound like a question worth answering." Said Dark Elf. "I'll go first, unless anyone wants to." At a look from Grey Overcoat, the Dark Elf sighed. "Very well. Hello, I am Jarlaxle, drow elf, fashion enthusiast, and treasure hunter. I come from Menzoberranzan, the City of Spiders, located in the Underdark beneath Faerun, a continent on the world of Toril, a world of magic, mystery, and gods."

"A lot of words that could be total lies, and tells us practically nothing about you." Said Demoness, a smirk playing around on her lips. "For all we know you could be a random person picked off the street."

Jarlaxle returned the smirk with one of his own. "Maybe. What about you? Maybe you aren't as terrifying as you're trying to be. Maybe you're a nice demon."

"What makes you think I'm a demon?" Asked Demoness.

"Well, I've met a few demons in my time. And I have to admit that very few approach your beauty."

Demoness laughed. "You are rather amusing. Very well, I'll go next." Her smile left her face. "I am Lilith, daughter of Mephisto-"

"The Lord of Hatred." Interrupted the Korean girl. The group turned to face her, Lilith's eyebrow raised skyward. The Korean girl blushed. "Sorry, it's just that I know who you are... And your family situation."

"Really? Then let's test your... knowledge. The Lords of Hell, and their domains over mankind?"

"Mephisto, Hatred. Baal, Destruction. Azmodan, Sin. Belial, Lies. And Andariel and Duriel are Anguish and Pain, respectively." Said the Korean girl, getting excited.

"My brother?"

"Lucion."

"Mate?"

"Inarius, an angel." (At this, Grey Overcoat looked confused, and a little surprised.)

"Enemy?"

"Anyone who dares threaten your children, or your mate."

"My children?"

"Technically, the Nephilim. In actuality, Humanity."

Lilith stared at the Korean girl, before shaking her head. "Impressive. How do you know all this?"

The Korean girl coughed. "I'm Hana Song. I'm a professional gamer, from Korea, and my absolute favorite games are made by Blizzard Entertainment. One of them, Diablo, is about Humanity fighting off the demons of the Burning Hells. Though a few angels are also villains."

"What kind of game allows you to play against both Hell and Heaven?"

"Life." Responded Jarlaxle, with a smirk.

"Touche." Said Lilith, glancing at the Drow.

"She's telling the truth." Said Grey Overcoat.

They turned toward him. "And how'd you know that?" Asked the American.

"Because I am an angel." Lilith and White Haired Japanese raised their eyebrows. "I know you don't believe me, trust me, that's how a lot of people respond. And I don't come from your world." He indicated Lilith. "But my world does have that Diablo game." He looked at Hana. "One difference between yours and mine is that Blizzard has also made a first-person shooter called Overwatch." Hana's eyes widened. "It doesn't really have much of your story in-game, but you are one of the playable characters."

"Now _that_ is an insane coincidence." Said the American. "But I can top that." The entire group looked at him. The American smirked. "In my world, you, Castiel, are a character in a television show called Supernatural."

Castiel was speechless. "How..."

"How you ask? How is a relative question, one, that in no context, makes no sense." Said the American, spreading his arms wide. "How what? How do I know your in the show? Because I watch it. How do I know your 'God''s name is Chuck Shurley? How do I know Overwatch, and Diablo? Because I've played them. How do I know that of all of us come from seperate worlds? Because it's obvious if one looks at it from my angle!"

"And what is _your angle,_ as you so put it?" Asked Jarlaxle.

"I am the lord of all worlds!" Responded the American.

The group stared at him. Before any could respond to this, the American held up a finger. "I know what you are thinking! How could this man be the lord of all worlds? Where we not until recently imprisoned by a creature of nightmare and shadow who captured us with no trouble whatsoever? It is obvious! Because I willed it so!"

"How did you _will it so?_ " Asked White Hair, his eyes narrowing.

"I willed it! 2002, I and my wife Chane were old people, our lives limited. But I willed it. I demanded more time of the universe, and look at me now!" He twirled. "Back in my prime once again! I demanded it for Chane, and the same was given to her! I demanded a new game for me to enjoy, and look at this place!" He spread his arms wide. "Behold, my world!"

After several moments of silence, Lilith clapped. "Well done. While I don't believe you're the supreme being of the universe, I'll believe that you weren't a random choice. Of all the humans I've met, you impress me most. What is your name?"

"I'll accept your disbelief for now." Said the American. "You can call me the Rail Tracer, or perhaps, Vino. But, if you must give me a name, you can call me Felix Walken."

"Felix, then." Said Lilith. She turned toward White Hair. "How about you? What's your story?"

White Hair sighed. "I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am what is called a Soul Reaper. I help the spirits of the dead pass on once they die. Beyond that, I don't think more about me is needed at this stage."

"That's fine, for now." Said Castiel. "And what about you?" He said, turning toward the last dimensional traveller.

The man went into a deep bow. "You may refer to me as the King of the Cavern." At this, Hana's eyes widened.

"You're the Count Of Monte Cristo?!" Asked Hana, shocked.

The Count Of Monte Cristo looked at Hana, his left eye twitching. "I'd prefer not to be known by that name. Or my God-given one. For reasons."

"Uh, no." Said Lilith. "I'm not going to call you that. Castiel, what's his name?"

"Edmond Dantes. He's... An Avenger-Class Servant, whatever that is." Supplied the angel.

"As in Fate/Stay Night?" Asked Hana, which recieved a nod from the angel.

"What is a Servant?" Asked Jarlaxle, curiously.

The Count growled. "Nothing you need to know." He cleared his throat. "Now to ask the twenty billion dollar question: Where are we?"


	2. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
